Kokatorimon
Kokatorimon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Cockatrice, a legendary beast who can petrify turn anything into stone, as well as the . He has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are quite strong. He can turn his opponents into statues by releasing beams emitted from his eyes. Digimon Adventure Kokatorimon is one of Etemon's underlings. He has numerous Numemon for henchmen, which he uses to run his desert cruise ship. When the DigiDestined come onto his ship, he makes an effort to capture them and steal their tags and crests. He turns Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Tokomon into stone in the process, but is taken out by Birdramon and Togemon, turning them back to normal. Kokatorimon attempts to ram the kids with his ship, but he drives it into a gigantic cactus that flipped it into the air, causing it to be destroyed—and him along with it. Another Kokatorimon is a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Frontier Some Kokatorimon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad A Kokatorimon larger than normal attacked a burger stand in the Real World, making him the first opponent Marcus Damon and Agumon went up against as partners. Agumon digivolved into GeoGreymon and went to fight him. GeoGreymon defeated him and DATS sent Kokatorimon's Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Kokatorimon, along with a Kuwagamon and a Cherrymon, worked for Neo Saiba and battled Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. Kokatorimon partially turned Gabo into stone and then he and Kuwagamon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon. Digimon World Kokatorimon can only digivolve from Biyomon and can digivolve into Piximon and Phoenixmon. Kokatorimon is found at Misty Trees during the "early morning" section on the clock in an area where many statues of Digimon can be seen which it may have petrified. It battles you and after being defeated, goes to the city (he is only found at Night). After he joins File city, he makes the statue besides the toilet. Digimon World 2 Kokatorimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Deramon or Piximon. Kokatorimon is also the boss in the Video Domain on your second mission. Upon defeating him, you receive the Dynamo part. Digimon World 3 Kokatorimon can be found in Asuka and Amaterasu's West Sector. Kokatorimon usually flee before fight. There are also brown Kokatorimon's in Mobius Desert in Asuka's West Sector. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/9. Digimon World 4 Kokatorimon is seen on the outside and inside of Apocalymon's base and inside MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon. Kokatorimon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon at LV 21 with 370 dark exp and 70% friendship and can be found in Palette Amazon. If you DNA Digivolve it with an Akatorimon, you will get a Sinduramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kokatorimon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Digitamamon. It is obtainable by digivolution or degeneration only. Attacks *'Stun Flame Shot/Frozen Fire Shot' (Petrifier): Releases beams emitted from his eyes which can turn an opponent into a statue. *'Feather Sword' (Feather Cutter): Uses his feathers as blades to slash his foes. Variations / Subspecies * Akatorimon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Giant Bird Digimon Category:Bird Digimon Category:Digimon species